coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8676 (6th July 2015)
Plot On his 12th birthday, Simon is moody and complains that the trainers Leanne got him are the wrong colour. Callum harasses Kylie in the street. She tells him she'll see him in court. Kevin takes Jack out of nursery, telling Sophie he looks under the weather. Sophie thinks he doesn't trust the staff after what happened with Jenny and takes Jack to the nursery herself. Roy visits Cathy to help her declutter. He can only convince her to throw away three magazines and a lamp and at the last minute she panics and makes him put them back. Leanne runs into Dan again. Leanne tells him that Liz knows about her past and she's not ashamed of it. Dan begs her not to reveal his past violent behaviour to Liz. With Deirdre due back tomorrow, Ken takes delivery of a new fan oven for her 60th birthday. Gail advises Leanne to stamp out Simon's attitude problem before he gets older. Kylie rushes off when she gets an SOS from Gemma Winter. David wonders where she is as they were meant to go to her therapy session together. Kylie realises that Callum has used Gemma to lure her to his flat. She proudly tells Callum she's clean as a whistle. Luke deals with a bad-tempered Kevin at the garage. Dev, Liz and Sarah persuade Ken to have a party for Deirdre. Leanne decides to tell Liz the truth but runs into Dan at the Rovers. Dan threatens to tell Simon she used to be a prostitute if she doesn't keep her mouth shut. Kylie is shocked to discover Callum and Sarah have kitted out a bedroom for Max in the flat. Callum tells her there's room for Lily as well if Kylie gets back with him. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Jack Webster - Maddox Beswick *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Lily Platt - Betsie & Emmie Taylor (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dan Jones - Andrew Paul Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Websters' Auto Centre *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Cathy Matthews's house - Living room *Callum Logan's flat - Exterior, stairwell, hallway, living room/kitchen and Max's bedroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken prepares for Deirdre's return to Weatherfield; Callum tries to persuade Kylie to move in with him; and Dan threatens to tell Simon about Leanne's dark past. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,330,000 viewers (9th place). Notable dialogue Audrey Roberts: "I don't think Maria's feeling too clever today, are you sweetheart?" Maria Connor: "No, I'm not." David Platt: "Does Maria ever feel clever?" Category:2015 episodes